Часть твоего мира
by Lenny-r
Summary: Автор: Diana Moon. Перевод. У каждого должна быть своя собственная сказка. Северитус. Пре-слеш.


**Часть твоего мира**

Автор: Diana Moon  
Название оригинала: Part of Your World  
Перевод: Lenny  
Бета: Rassda  
Герои: Ремус Люпин, Северус Снейп, Гарри Поттер  
Жанр: AU, Romance**, **Северитус  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Категория: пре-слеш  
Саммари: У каждого должна быть своя собственная сказка.  
Примечания: Фик был написан на Snupin Santa 2007фест.  
Разрешение на перевод: Запрос отправлен

_Дома, расположенные в тупике Прядильщика, были непохожи друг на друга и каждый был по-своему уникален, однако никто не удивился бы, узнав, что жизни их обитателей построены по одному шаблону: работа на фабрике, жесточайшая экономия и абсолютное неверие в саму возможность счастья и волшебства. Скорее было удивительно обнаружить в таком месте семью, которая жила в счастливом и волшебном мире (правда, хозяин дома, скорее всего, хорошенько бы вам наподдал, если бы вы осмелились хотя бы подумать об этом достаточно громко)._

_Именно в этот дом мы и заглянем ненадолго – посмотреть, что произойдет с героями нашей истории._

– …и тогда юноша отправился на поиски своего нового друга, принца, чтобы сообщить ему эту замечательную новость! – подпрыгивая на кровати, воскликнул Гарри.

– И он выполнил свое обещание?

– Конечно, папа Ремус! Они танцевали и танцевали, и наконец па… э-э-э… юноша поцеловал принца прямо в морду! Довольно слюнявую, кстати…

Ремус засмеялся, заметив, что Гарри скривился – скорее всего, мальчик вспомнил, как Муни восторженно лизал ему лицо пару раз. В такие моменты Ремус поражался, насколько изменилась их жизнь за какие-то несколько месяцев. Он даже представить себе не мог, что Северус Снейп станет заботиться о сыне Лили, но, с другой стороны, точно так же он не предполагал, что Северус пустит в свой дом потрепанного жизнью оборотня.

Странный скрип вырвал Ремуса из воспоминаний – оказалось, эти звуки издавал Гарри, без остановки прыгая по кровати.

– Знаешь, Гарри, не стоит этого делать, а то Северус рассердится, – пожурил он мальчика.

Малыш подпрыгнул последний раз и плюхнулся на постель.

– Так он же занят тем вонючим зельем тебе на завтра. И ты прослушал почти всю историю, – Гарри надулся.

– А, ты про ту часть, где принц превратился в прекрасного юношу и жили они с тех пор счастливо до конца своих дней?

Гарри закивал.

– Да! Как ты и папа Северус.

Ремус покраснел. «Удивительно, как много замечают маленькие дети, – подумал он. – Но как бы мы с Северусом… ни кружили вокруг да около, не все так просто, как в сказке про принца».

– Что-то вроде этого, хотя Северус и не такой веселый, как в твоей сказке.

– Ха-ха, конечно, нет! Вот поэтому так весело придумывать сказку самому и представлять его во всех этих глупых историях. – Гарри снял очки и вручил их Ремусу, тот положил их на тумбочку. – Он стал лучше, хотя…

– Хм?

– Лучше, чем когда он спас меня от тети. – Гарри кивнул сам себе. – Да! Точно… Правда ведь?

Ремус кивнул.

– Он тяжелый человек, но я уверен, что тебе удалось его смягчить. – Гарри засиял. – А теперь давай, как хороший мальчик, забирайся под одеяло и засыпай.

– Расскажи мне на ночь свою любимую сказку!

– Что ж, про Золушку, значит. Тебе удобно? Хорошо. Давным-давно…

* * *

Северус рассматривал кипящее в котле зелье. Оттенок стал чуть светлее, чем прежде, но создавалось ощущение, что на поверхности зелья не хватает дымки. Вздохнув, Северус перелил жидкость в кубок.

Он терпеть не мог варить неидеальные зелья, однако конкретно это было еще на стадии эксперимента, и все, что ему оставалось, – это верить, что удасться сделать трансформацию менее болезненной, а оборотня – более умиротворенным. Северус неспеша направился в комнату сына. _Его_ сына. Прошел уже год с тех пор, как он забрал мальчика от Дурслей, но ему до сих пор было сложно называть Гарри сыном. Да, он получил письмо Лили (с чарами отсроченной доставки) и сам сварил проверочное зелье, но по-прежнему не мог поверить, что одна единственная ночь, когда они забыли об осторожности, дала такой результат. Тяжелее оказалось лишь одному воспитывать пятилетнего мальчишку.

Еще в коридоре до него донесся голос оборотня, в очередной раз рассказывающего собственную версию «Золушки», и Северус усмехнулся. В самом начале единственной причиной, по которой он в полнолуние впустил в дом измученного, но так хорошо знакомого ему оборотня, была надежда получить небольшую передышку от роли воспитателя. Конечно, когда Люпин в тот раз оправился после трансформации, пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы убедить его в искренности своих мотивов и уговорить проклятого гриффиндорца остаться.

Первые несколько недель оказались ужасны, слишком сложно было отбросить въевшуюся под кожу вражду. А затем неожиданно их отношения стали налаживаться, им удалось найти способ мирно сосуществовать и вместе растить мальчика, прививая ему подобающие манеры. Им пришлось много общаться друг с другом, и после всего, что случилось за годы войны, Северус не мог не признать, что жить стало проще.

Он обнаружил, что излишне долго задержался в коридоре, а сказка Люпина тем временем уже подошла к концу, и теперь Гарри засыпал оборотня вопросами.

* * *

– Почему «Красавица и Чудовище»?.. Не знаю. Только между нами, Гарри… Скорее всего, ему просто нравится представлять, что у него красивый нос, – сказал Ремус и вслед за мальчиком рассмеялся.

– И как обычно, Люпин, ты сделал неверный вывод.

Оба резко обернулись, удивленные его внезапным появлением. Северус усмехнулся, заметив, что Ремус нерешительно замолк, и продолжил:

– Почему ты решил, что на роль чудовища я выбрал бы именно тебя?

Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на Ремуса, но тот отвел взгляд.

– А кого?

Северус прислонился к косяку, на миг забыв о кубке в руках.

– Себя, конечно.

– Северус, это не имеет смысла. Ты не превращаешься в чудовище…

– Не следует воспринимать любую сказку слишком буквально, Люпин. Я уверен, что мои привычки и образ жизни соответствуют именно характеру заколдованного принца, а вовсе не заблудившейся красавицы.

Гарри постарался скрыть смешок и вместо этого зевнул. Ремус улыбнулся, и они с Северусом пожелали мальчику спокойной ночи.

– Остальные сказки завтра, – пообещал Люпин, закрывая дверь.

* * *

Ремус протянул руку за чашей с зельем.

– Еще один вариант?

Северус кивнул.

– Побочных эффектов быть не должно, но мне понадобится твой отчет после завтрашней трансформации.

– Конечно, Северус. Спасибо, – подозрительно принюхавшись, Ремус засмотрелся на исходящее пузырьками зелье.

Он мысленно вернулся к тому, что услышал несколько минут назад.

– Так, по-твоему, Красавицей могла бы быть Лили? – спросил он, готовясь опустошить кубок.

– Вряд ли. Я давно уже понял, что не испытываю потребности в принцессах. Учитывая все обстоятельства, на эту роль вполне подошел бы ты. – Северус с удовольствием отметил, как на последнем глотке Ремус пораженно закашлялся.

Однако тот быстро пришел в себя.

– И поэтому ты держишь эту «красавицу» в плену?

– Знаменитая гриффиндорская самоуверенность, как же я по тебе скучал, – усмехнулся Северус, забирая свой кубок. – Может и красавица, но только по отдельно взятым дням. – Он развернулся и направился в лабораторию.

Ремус догонять его не стал, в этом не было необходимости. Вместо этого он улыбнулся, бросив взгляд сначала на дверь в комнату Гарри, а потом на удаляющийся силуэт. Если Северус считал их Красавицей и Чудовищем, то все было просто замечательно.

«Я знаю, будет трудно, Северус, ведь между нами еще осталось так много плохого, но я не позволю этой розе осыпаться, теперь, когда ты открылся для меня».

_* * *_

_Пообещав это самому себе и всем тем, кого он начал любить, Ремус направился в их скромный садик. Понадобится немало времени, много терпения и даже помощь Мальчика-Который-Выжил, но он докажет Северусу, что тот может быть любимым и любить самому. Но, увы, это будет уже совершенно другая история._


End file.
